joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dust Sans (Composite)
Summary Sans is the brother of Papyrus. To stop the human from killing everyone over and over, Sans is forced to increase his own LV. Killing one monster isn't enough EXP for him to defeat the child, though, and oddly enough, the resets don't send him back to LV one. He forgets his original purpose, and kills everyone, including Papyrus. He begins to hallucinate a much meaner Papyrus who's just a floating head and hands. Sans can also locate SAVE points and destroy them. More info about him is right here A story/fan fiction of him would be linked here Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 2-B | High 1-C | 1-A | 0 | -2 Name: Dust Sans Origin: Dusttale Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Determined Skeleton Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Serious Powers and Abilities (8-C, 2-B, and High 1-C keys=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Determination, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Timeline Creation and Destruction, Ability to SAVE and LOAD, Ability to gain LOVE through killing (RESETs do not lower his L.O.V.E.), Reality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Time Paradox Immunity, Regeneration (Low-Godly, possibly higher with high enough Determination, unknown otherwise), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Possesion (Able to make many characters act like him)Karmic Retribution (essentially turns an opponent's sins against them), Bone Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Alternate Timeline Awareness, Able to lock his opponent in place so neither of them will be able to do anything, Can attack an enemy's SOUL therefore damaging them on all physical and spiritual levels, Ability to locate and destroy other's SAVE points, Danmaku |-|Joke Powers and Abilities (1-A, 0, and -2 keys)= Same as before, Plot Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Immortality (Type 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11, and 12), Fear Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Amortality, Non-Corporeal, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Creation, Immunity to Corruption, Disease Manipulation, Cursed Blood, Shapeshifting, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Hacking, Corruption, Regeneration (True Godly), Trandualism | Omnipotence, Omniscience, Omnipresence | All the powers and abilities in the previous keys, Game Manipulation, Wank Manipulation, Immunity to Cringe Manipulation, Admin Privileges (Godly) User Manipulation, Author Takeover, Immunity to Author Takeover Immunity to Weegee Virus, Resistence to Dab Manipulation, Possible Copy and Paste resistance, Bad Time Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Building Level '(Is one of the weakest monsters at the start) '| Multiverse Level '( Killed Nearly Everyone in Undertale, Fought and held his own against Chara) '''High Complex Multiversal '(Killed nearly every AU Sans Which are 3D to 10D beings) ' Outerverse Level '(Was able to surpass the concepts of dimensions) 'True Infinity '(Fought The One Above All) 'Beyond Omnipotence+ '(Killed Chara ) 'Speed: Unknown '(Is faster than his past self) | '''Unknown | Nigh-Omnipresent | Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Truly Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasruable | Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Truly Irrelevant Striking Strength: Unknown | Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal | Outerversal | True Infinity | Truly Irrelevant Durability: Building Level | Multiverse level | High Complex Multiversal | Outerversal | True Infinity | Beyond Omnipotence+ Stamina: High | Immense (Due to having Determination) | Nigh-Infinite '''(Can sing stronger than you with Sonic.exe, Tails Doll, and Chara) | Irrelevanot | Irrelevant | Truly Irrelevant''' Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of meters with bones, Multi-Universal with determination | Inmeasurable | Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Truly Irrelevant Standard Equipment: 'Gaster Blasters, Infinite Bones, Chainsaw '''Intelligence: Insane Genius '(Killed Chara many times) | '''Nigh-Omniscient | Omniscient | Truly Irrelevant Weaknesses: '''Is literally Insane and has constant hallucinations | None Noteable | None Noteable | None Noteable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode: Similar to his brother, Sans turns his opponent's soul blue, giving it "gravity" (It is unclear if this is gravity or simply a 'directional force') and allowing him to easier hit his foes. However, Sans appears to have a far greater mastery of this ability than Papyrus, allowing him to effortlessly fling his foe around by manipulating their soul, or effectively 'changing gravity' and forcing them to the walls, ceiling. He was capable of using this ability to bypass the resistance of a multiversial being (Frisk/Chara) and damage them by sheer force of throwing their soul against the walls, however this accelerated how quickly he tired out during the fight. * Bone Attacks: Sans will send a massive amount of bones at his opponent, forcing them to think on their feet in order to dodge all of them. He will mix up his style, forcing his foes to jump through small gaps between bones, over pits full of dozens of bones, or even to rush along platforms so that they don't fall into a deadly trap composed of dozens upon dozens of bones. Sans will often throw in blue bones, which while they cannot be dodged, will only hurt his opponent if they attempt to move. While his attacks only do a single point of damage, this allows Sans to bypass the player's invincibility frames, essentially meaning he can not only damage any opponent regardless of their defense, but he does a single point of damage per frame (equal to 40 damage per second). He is also able to use his bones to attack the metafighting of his enemies, placing them over the various 'battle commands' and even the aiming meter. It is unclear how this would translate in an actual fight. Furthermore, upon accepting Sans' offer to spare you, he offers a hug. If you accept this hug, he creates an inescapable bone prison around it that never ends until their soul is destroyed. This technique is a guaranteed kill, but can only be done if his opponent's guard is down, though it doesn't necessarily need to be for long. * KARMA: Whatever is struck by one of Sans' attacks. It essentially functions as poison damage for one's soul. * Gaster Blasters: Strange devices in the shape of a skull which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like Sans' bones, Gaster Blasters will often be used in numbers and deal KR damage. * Teleportation: While Sans is unable to reset the universe in the manner of someone such as Frisk or Flowey, he has shown to have incredibly potent spatial manipulation, allowing him to teleport not only himself, but objects and other people, as well. During battle, Sans will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving himself out of harms way, but moving his foe straight into a new attack. He has also shown the ability to "reset" an individual to their previous position. Key: Pre Genocide | Post Genocide | AU Crossover | Beyond Dimensions Dust Sans | Omnipotent State | JBW Note/Extra Info: '''Half of this is serious and half of it is a joke so don't say that the last 3 keys is just wanking him this is made for fun. Relationships '''Phantom Papyrus Phantom Papyrus is the brother of Dust Sans who has no physical body and no soul but instead only shows head, scarf, and hands and is a ghost that helps guide Dust Sans Killer Sans Killer Sans is another sans from an AU or could be a creepypasta version of Sans but he is quite similar to Dust Sans since him and Dust both kill near everyone in undertale Horror Sans Horror sans is a au sans created by the green apple in the website game horrortale he has lost his thoughts of his old self and slowly turned insane Others Notable Victories: Chara Almost everyone in Undertale Horror Sans Many AUs Undertale Cringe Jeff The Killer (You can't even beat Chara) FNAF (Same reason as Jeff) Baldi (Your no match for the MURDER!) SCP-682 (I reject the damage you can do) Mayron Legenrok (Your nothing will happen arguments make me bored so I killed him) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Sonic.exe, Tails Doll, and Chara in a stronger than you mashup Gallery Category:Characters Category:MLPlover2011's Profiles Category:Undertale Category:Undertale AU Category:Sans Category:Tier -2 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Mass Murderers Category:Semi-Serious Profiles Category:Bone Users Category:One-Hit Killers Category:Plot Users Category:Immortals Category:Amortals Category:Possession Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Causality Manipulation Category:Causality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Dusttale Category:Regeneration Users Category:Curse Users Category:Fear Users Category:Hax Category:Skeleton Category:Skeletons Category:Spatial Users Category:DETERMINATION Category:Creation Users Category:Cursed Blood Category:Bad time Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Admin Users Category:Edit Users